1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclined detector, and more particularly to an inclined detector which can be used in electronic (electrical) products to detect whether the electronic (electrical) products are inclined, so as to assure the security and the optimal steady working state of the electronic (electrical) products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inclined detector is widely used in a variety of electronic (electrical) products such as fan heaters, electric heaters and so on. When the electronic (electrical) product is inclined, it outputs a control signal automatically to control the open or closed state of the electronic products. For example, when the electronic (electrical) products work in an inclined state, the components life will be reduced, even causing unpredictable danger. Thus, the inclined detector has industrial value for the electronic (electrical) products.
However, some conventional inclined detectors have a mechanical structure which uses metal contact to turn on or turn off the electronic (electrical) products. The operation is mostly controlled by current, so sparks are easily generated to oxidate the contacts, and finally causing bad contact. Some other conventional inclined detectors use horizontal control switch. Conductive mercury is injected into an airtight container at the sidewall of which a contact electrode is disposed. When the detector is inclined, the mercury in the airtight container will cover the contact electrode, causing short circuit, and the power will be cut off, so as to prevent the bad influence causing by the electronic (electrical) product which is working in an inclined state.
The said conventional inclined detector with a mechanical structure generates sparks easily, so it obviously has safety troubles. Moreover, the inclined detector controlled by mercury does not meet the market demand of environment protection nowadays because the mercury is poisonous.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.